jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jade Monkey
The Jade Monkey is the tenth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie, Jade, and the Dark Hand enforcers are washed up on an island in Micronesia after fighting over the Monkey Talisman. Jade becomes a monkey, but another monkey steals the talisman and she is unable to change back Plot Jackie and Jade recover the Monkey Talisman from underwater near Micronesia, and they are soon found by the Enforcers, who chase them back onto their boat. While Jackie grapples with Tohru, Jade is left holding the talisman, and she tries to activate its magic. Nauseated by the churning motion of the boat caused by the storm's waves, she hopes she can get it to work "before this boat ride makes me yack." The talisman promptly glows, and Jade flinches just as it launches a beam of energy. The magic hits Jackie, turning him into a bewildered yak. Jade realizes the talisman's power is transformation, and by calling "Change him back," she turns Jackie back to normal. But before she can use its power again, a massive wave capsizes the boat and knocks everyone unconscious. They awaken washed up on a nearby island, which features a shoreline bordering a jungle notably populated by monkeys. The Enforcers are still together, but Jackie and Jade are each alone. While exploring the jungle, Jade has another run-in with the Enforcers, but she still has the talisman. She stops running away long enough to pick up a hollow log and try to change in into "a death ray." When she finds a flapping manta ray in her hand, she frantically changes it back, realizing the talisman only creates forms of animals. She turns the talisman onto her enemies, turning Ratso into a rat, but some of her beams miss the target, and she retreats behind a tree. She then turns herself into a monkey, and the Enforcers run past her without seeing the change. Just as she thinks she is safe, another monkey steals the talisman and she is unable to change back. Meanwhile, Jackie is still trying to regain his bearings, and monkey-Jade leaps into his path. However, she can only speak with monkey noises, and Jackie fails to understand her, walking away. She is seized by a mother monkey, who seems to think Jade is one of her children and takes Jade away. Jackie finds the Enforcers, who are busy chasing the monkey with the talisman. Jackie ties Finn up with some vines, and when Ratso falls to the ground, Finn calls his name. Jackie picks up Ratso as a threat, forcing Finn to tell where Jade is. A misinterpretation of the facts leads them all to think that the monkey with the talisman is Jade, and Jackie runs after it, leaving Ratso and Finn behind. When Jackie captures the monkey and the talisman, the reversal magic does not work, which confuses him enough for the Enforcers to capture all of them and restore Ratso. While the Enforcers are debating what would be the right form to inflict on Jackie, trying to choose between a dog, an emu, a cockroach, then Tohru suggests they turn Jackie into an edible animal, which Chow suggests chicken. Jackie claims that they would be cannibals if doing so, then a familiar-looking monkey swoops down, grabs the talisman, and points it at herself. The magic turns her back into Jade, who frees Jackie. The following fight involves most of the characters changing into and out of forms (some of which prove surprisingly useful) as the talisman changes hands. (Even Chow is heard to call out a few spells.) Jade accidentally turns Jackie into a kangaroo, which is actually useful in fighting the Enforcers while Tohru turns Jade into a rabbit. Jackie puts Jade and the Talisman into his pouch then hop away to a cliff, before Jade changes themselves back. Though Jackie and Jade escape from the battle scene with the talisman, they find themselves cornered on a cliff by the entirely-human Enforcers. In a last-ditch effort, Jade does an impression of a monkey yell, calling many monkeys to the scene, led by the mother monkey. The barrage of tiny fists drives the Enforcers into retreat, and the Chans are home free with the talisman and a few new furry friends. The mother monkey greets Jade and the monkey that was turned into a giraffe by accident also says good-bye to the Chans. It is later explained physically that the monkey who stole the Talisman from Jade ran off from his mother monkey meaning she mistook Jade when she was a monkey as her offspring who just ran away from her. Jade is trying to explain her trip to the island to her class, but gains no interest, as usual. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Miss Hartman *Drew *Drew's Father *Monkeys Antagonists *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Tohru Objects *Monkey Talisman - Jade Chan (×4), Finn, Chow (×2), Tohru Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Ratso, Drew's Father *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Jeannie Elias - Miss Hartman, Drew *Danny Mann - Young Monkey, Animals *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Monkey Mom Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, December 9, 2000 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, December 1, 2001 es:La Mona Jade Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Australasia & Oceania